


Unwritten Rules

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [23]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce does not want Dick, Damian wants Dick, Dick is unaware of Damian's attraction, Dick wants Bruce, Injury, Lack of Communication, M/M, MMoM 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, One-Sided Attraction, adminnistering aid after an injury, homophobic views, mmom, unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Just like his grandfather's house, his fathers house has unwritten rules you have to live by.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 58





	Unwritten Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the twenty-third of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Unwritten Rules

He’d never tell his father but being a member of his house was not that different from being in his mother or grand father’s. Oh some rules were different of course there was absolutely no killing allowed with his father where as killing was allowed even encouraged in some circumstances before he came here. No what was similar were the unwritten rules the things you didn’t talk about and didn’t acknowledge.

Those rules were on full display tonight as he watched Grayson bandage his father’s wounds. His father had been beaten badly by Killer Croc when he took him down tonight and Alfred was out of town so Grayson was allowed to do what was normally forbidden to be the one to help his father remove his costume and dress his wounds. He had always noticed a slight tension in his father and Grayson’s interactions. Grayson was by nature extremely physically affectionate almost annoyingly so to all of them involved in this life and yet not with his father. He’d seen the photos from the past that showed that wasn’t always the case but at some point some barrier had been put up.

Now there were unwritten rules about how long and where Grayson could touch his father and if he violated them his father would freeze him out becoming standoffish and harsh in his demeanor and remarks. He could tell Grayson’s fingers had lingered a little too long once the wounds were bandaged because his father stood up far too quickly. “Damian, help me to my room,” he said ignoring the flash of hurt in Grayson’s eyes. “Dick, over the next few nights you’ll need to go out as Batman with Robin to ensure that word doesn’t spread about me being out of commission.” It was blunt and direct more order than request so Grayson had definitely violated the rules. 

He helped his father up into the main house and then to his bedroom. He wondered what Grayson would do while he was gone. He knew that Grayson not being allowed to take his father to his room was a clear rebuke that Grayson couldn’t ignore. After all his father was large and heavy and Grayson would have been better able to take the weight than he would. 

Of course neither of them would talk about it with him. That was another unwritten rule you didn’t meddle in any one else’s dysfunctional relationships. As long as you followed father’s orders together when the time came you could be as cold to each other as you pleased. He enjoyed the freedom to still insult Drake and Todd but he hated watching Grayson suffer because of his father’s rejection even as the thought of Grayson and his father together disturbed him for many reasons not the least of which they were two men. His mother had been adamant that while sex was a useful tool when divorced from feelings only a relationship between equals that could produce progeny was truly worthy.

He wondered some times if his father shared his mother’s views but he would not ask. He left his father in his room and returned to the cave. He wanted to see Grayson before he left but didn’t see him in the normal areas. He knew he hadn’t left because he his vehicle was still here. He realized with a sinking feeling where Grayson would be and began to make his way to the showers at the back of the cave. He knew he should give Grayson his privacy but he couldn’t help but make his way there. He found Grayson’s discarded clothing which confirmed what he suspected. He slowed his approach to be as silent as he could and peaked around into the shower. He was not surprised to see Grayson leaning against the wall taking himself in hand. 

He knew he should turn away but he couldn’t, this wasn’t the first time he’d watched Grayson do this and he knew why. He wanted Grayson just like Grayson wanted his father. He’d be taking himself in hand thinking about what he was watching now when he was safely in his room. He wondered as he watched Grayson and did his best to memorize everything he was seeing if some day the same unwritten rules that existed between his father and Grayson would exist for him and Grayson. He wasn’t sure he could handle that.

The End


End file.
